This application has subject matter in common with the inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,376 to an LED power failure light, U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,431 to an EL flash light, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/938,628 to an LED light fixture having outlets and removable LED units, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,392, to an LED light having removable self-powered LED units.
Currently available types of LED light include a flash light, power fail light, light bar, and light device having LED-elements as a light source to replace out-of-date incandescent bulbs for less power consumption, compact size, long burn-time, durability, and so forth. To take advantage of the power saving, compact size, and longer burn-time of the LED light as a replacement for out-of-date incandescent bulbs, the size of the LED flashlight, power fail light, light bar, and/or light device has become very small. All of these categories of products in the market have become very compact—as small as cigarette lighter size or miniature hot-dog size. However, these tiny LED flashlights, power fail lights, or light bars, or other LED devices are not what people want to use.
Instead, in the categories of flashlight, power fail light, light bar, and other LED device, people still want the old bulky size of flashlight, power fail light, light bar, or other LED device, just as home phones have kept the same size rather than being reduced to miniature hot-dog size because people's head size from ear to mouth has not changed. Similarly, traditionally larger sized flash lights, power fail lights, and light bars fit for people's hand size and are good for palm holding, allowing people to feel safe while using these devices in an emergency or hazardous situation. The categories of flash light, power fail light, and light bar still evoke traditional images deep inside human memory, and so it is not at all good to make such devices in a compact size.
The current invention applies an LED element or elements as a light source to benefit from power saving, long burn-time, long life, etc., but keeps the same bulky size as a corresponding traditional light, by providing one housing with more than one separable LED light including at least one big LED light for an adult and at least one small LED light for children or kids with smaller hands, thus satisfying the need for a traditional bulky size with the additional advantage of providing a multiple built-in LED lights.
The present invention thus provides an LED device with at least one removable LED-light. The LED device may be a flash light, power fail light, LED bar, or other LED device. The at least one removable LED-light can be removed from the main object at any time to offer illumination, the main-object also offering illumination and the main-object and removable-unit(s) being powered by the same power source, which can be any combination of the following parts and accessories: rechargeable batteries, non-rechargeable batteries, energy storage means, solar power, chemical power, mechanical power, generator means, mechanical or electric means to generate power, motion electric generators, or any other means of supplying power to cause the LED-elements to be illuminated and provide predetermined effects, functions, and performance.
The current invention is different from inductively charging LED candle light sets, which lack a main-object having its own illumination function according to a predetermined design for a period of time. The conventional LED candle light set just offers an inductive recharging base and several LED candle lights positioned on the base to recharge without any sort of main-object illumination. The inductive charging system needs some parts and accessories inside the main object and the other LED-light(s) so as to use a magnetic field to charge energy storage means and supply electric signals to the LED-light though circuit means, conductive means and related parts and accessories.
Further features of the current invention can be understood from the following description and appended drawings. It is to be appreciated, however, that the current invention may include variations and modifications, including ones that utilize concepts and features from the inventor's copending or patented patent applications, and that all such variations or modifications should still fall within the scope of the current invention, which is not limited to embodiments included in the current detailed description.